Roll-up doors in which a door panel having slats can be rolled onto a reel assembly to create a drum or barrel assembly are well-known. It is important in the design of a roll-up door that the door panel at the point at which it departs from the reel maintains a perpendicular entry and exit with the side guides of the door. This movement reduces friction, increases speed, reduces noise, and helps keep the self-aligning end caps on each slat tracking correctly. It would also be advantageous in such a door to have the individual slats be removable independently from the door panel without removing the other slats. It is also desirable in such a door to reduce noise of operation and keep the slats from becoming damaged by contacting each other. Hinge points between adjacent slats also can get dirty or clogged.